Wizards meet Wizards
by DannyMeetsWorld
Summary: Justin, Alex, and Max get exepted into the coolest wizarding school in the whole wizard world. Does Alex find love in a certin Slytherin and some friends in a couple of pranksters. What will happen? Draco/Alex
1. Wizards Meet Wizards ThelettertoHogwhat

**A/N: This my first crossover Wizards of Waverly Place and Harry Potter yeah. Please review, review, review.**

**Staring Pair: Alex Russo/Draco Malfoy **

**Staring: Harry Potter, Fred and George Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Justin Russo, and Max Russo**

**Please enjoy**

**I do not own any characters I own nothing but the plot.**

Chapter one

"Alex Russo, get down here now." Alex's mother, Teresa Russo yelled.

Alex sighed, she put down her sketch book and walked down the stairs, to the living room. When Alex got down the last step her mother came and scolded her.

"Alex how many times do I have to tell you not to use magic in school."

"I'm sorry it won't happen again." Deep down she really did mean it. Before her mother could finish scolding her, there was a peck at the window. Her mother went to the door for the terriost patio and pulled back the curtain to see a brown barn owl with three letters tied to the leg.

Her mother took the notes of the owl's leg and the owl flew of into the sun. She looked down at the letter, which read _To ms. Alex Russo 347 Waverly place, subway station top floor Hogwarts._

"Alex" she said handing Alex her letter. She read Justin's name and Max's name as well. "Justin, Max get down here there's mail for you." You could hear the running of footsteps, and the shoving and pushing coming from the middle of the staircase leading to the living room and kitchen area.

They each took their letter and read the printing on the envelope. Alex opened hers first, in old fancy writing it read.

_Dear Alex Russo, _

_We are hear by pleased to inform you that you have been excepted to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. There is a second page for you school supplies and things that you'll need for school. You will be entering you fifth year here. _

_Ps. Your brothers Justin and Max Russo will be joining us._

_Thank you hoping you are well and enjoy the rest of you summer._

_Signed by,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

Alex looked at Justin and smiled. He smiled back at her.

"Were going to Hogwarts." They all said together. Of course they weren't exited. Just kidding they were thrilled.


	2. Wizards Meet Wizards Going to Hogwhat

**Chapter 2**

"**Who's going to Hogwarts?" Jerry Alex's dad asked as he just walked in the door.**

"**We are, we got excepted today see" Max told Jerry.**

"**I don't think so kids."**

"**But Jerry sweetheart if they go, Alex will not get into anymore trouble with there being danger lurking around." **

"**True" Jerry nodded**

"**Fine everyone, but Max."**

"**But dad"**

"**You'll just get into more trouble then Alex"**

"**Jerry let all of them go." Teresa pleaded. " We could have all the food and house to are self's." She bribed **

"**True, ok you all can go."**

"**Yes" All the Russo children yelled together. **

"**I got to go tell Harper." Alex said an ran to go tell Harper.**

* * *

"**All right here we are Diagon Ally." Jerry said, but Alex was already gone with Justin and Max behind her. They all went to go look at the brooms in the quidditch store that they aparated in front of.**

"**Cool" Justin said.**

"**Wow look over there." Max and Alex ran towards the book store while Justin stayed put staring at the brooms transfixed. **

"**I never thought I'd see the day where Alex Russo is in love with books." Teresa said and followed after them. Their dad had already been to Gringots that morning before taking them so they were all set. **

"**You want a broom Justin." Justin nodded his head. They went in side and looked around at the brooms when Justin spotted the Black Tornado 200. The broom stick was metal and the pointed part where the bristles were supposed to be where metal also. **

"**Dad can I get this one?" He asked**

"**Um.. How much is it?" Jerry asked his son.**

"**200 Galleons." He answered**

"**Of course." Jerry went up to the clerk, while Justin stared at the broom with astonishment. **

**********************

**Meanwhile a teenage boy was staring through a glass window at the black curly haired witch. He had platinum blond hair that was covering his silver eyes slightly. He left the place of a little cafe that read in Latin called 'a diligo astrum'(A/N: Translation it's Latin it's called a lovers star. Don't ask it sounded cool) **

The boy followed the women with the two kids in the book store called Flourish and Bots. The boy spotted the curly haired girl and walked up to her. He spoke to her in Latin to her.

"abyssus mei appello this of drachmas. Quis vestri nomen?"

"I'm sorry what." Alex turned around to see a beautiful platinum silver eyed boy. Who was obviously speaking Latin. She only knew a little.

"My name is Draco. What is your's?" He asked again

"Alex"

"Vos es decorus" He told her. She blushed. She had know idea what he was saying.

"Come again. I'm sorry I know very little Latin."

"It's alright. I just told you your beautiful is all." He bowed and kissed her hand. Alex blushed even more.

"Well thank you." Alex must not have been her self. She was with a boy for one second and she had not hexed him or used a spell yet. She grabbed her wand which was red and summoned the books she needed.

"I've never seen you before are you knew?" he asked

"Yes I am."

"Than you are a under age wizard am I correct?"

"Yes you are."

"You see that is not allowed in the wizardering world. But who am I we are yet in Diagon Ally are we not."

"My brothers all ways tell me that I'm not allowed to use magic. But I was home schooled by my dad so we had permission. I had fun adventures when I was able to use magic." She pouted and he thought it was cute.

"Well as lovely as this little exchange has been. I must be going my mother would be wondering were I had ran off to." Again he bowed and kissed Alex's hand. He turned to leave and almost went head first into her father.

"You must be Alex's father. It's nice to meet you Mr. Russo."

"Like wise Mr. Malfoy." Her father sneered at him.

"Daddy." Alex whined as soon as Draco had left.

"What Alex I do not want you associating with that man."

"Oh and Alex." Draco popped his head back in the door.

"Yes?"

"Come find me on the train." With that he left and Alex Russo wouldn't see the blonde silver eyed prince till she boarded the train to Hogwarts.


	3. Wizards meets Wizards I do not, do to

Chapter 3

Alex stopped in front of the platforms. She looked down at her ticket that said platforms 9 ¾. ' That's impossible,' she thought.

"This is impossible." She told Justin.

"your telling me," he said

"Guy's where's platform 9 ¾?" Max asked and Alex just looked at him weird. Alex notice blond haired family walking this way and then she noticed Draco. She smiled and walked over to him. Draco's mother smiled and the Draco's father sneered at her. Her smile faded as she saw the sneer.

"You know if you keep that on long enough, it will stay that way." Alex smirked as she saw the mans sneer grow into a frown. "Hello Draco nice to see you again always the pleasure." She smiled at him again and at his mother. Narcissa Malfoy smiled politely back at the young witch.

"Hello dear and who are you?"

"OH sorry didn't introduce myself, again sorry my name's Alexandra Russo, but most people call me Alex." She said as she shook the older Malfoy's hands. Draco smirked and Alex looked at him.

"Draco you know that look doesn't really suit you." She smiled and skipped towards the wall of platforms 9 and 10. "Um Draco?" all she had to do was asked

"You run straight through."

"What" She practically yelled and Justin had to cover her mouth. "Your joking right." Alex got out as soon as she peeled Justin's hand away.

"Um… It's really simple just watch me." Draco told her and so she did. She stared in aw at the sight of him disappearing.

"Did he just disappear."

"Yes sweetheart." Mrs. Malfoy told her and ran through the barrier after her husband. No Mrs. Malfoy did not run she glided with ease through the wall.

"Alright I'll go first," Alex sighed and ran and went through the barrier. She gaped in aw as her brothers followed her. The scarlet red steaming engine that will take them to Hogwarts stared them in the face. It was the most brilliant thing ever. 'look at me already hear for a day and I'm already turning British.' Alex stood there looking out to space till she saw a handing waving in front of her face.

"Earth to Barney." Alex glared at Justin who smiled.

"Just because I was on Barney, you have to bring it up." Justin shook his head yes.

"Come on we have to get on the train." Alex nodded. Alex jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Alex shocked hopping that Draco Malfoy had not heard her and her brothers conversation. She blinked at him, his hair falling into his gorgeous silver eyes. She heard people yell. When she realized it was for her, she blushed and looked to see who was yelling at her. It was the Weasley twins.

"What?" Alex yelled running towards them trunk in tow. Oh I should say Malfoy with both their trunks in tow.

"Ugh… what do you have in here bricks?" Draco groaned as he set it on the train. The twins glared at him and he glared back.

"Now guy's Draco's my friend, and you two are to. So don't make me choose between the two of you to." Fred smiled at Alex.

"Fine, can we call a truce mate." Draco frowned, but he did it for Alex 'who apparently was on Barney,' he smiled. Alex noticed Draco frown turned into a smile at thought and he shook the Weasley twins hand. "How can you tell them apart?" Draco asked Alex.

"I don't know? Lets go find a compartment." Alex grabbed his hand and pulled him on the train. As they started walking the Weasley twins fowling having some sort of argument.

"Dude she did not play in the episode of Barney." Fred said angrily

"She did to"

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Did not"

"did not."

"Did not, You think I was going to fall for that brother." George yelled with hyperely

"Guy's shut up," Alex had enough of their arguing and, so decided to stop it. Alex rolled her eye's and sat by the window as they found an empty compartment. Draco put Alex's trunk on the rack up above there heads and then he put his next to hers. The twins did the same.

"For some reason Alex, You remind me of Harry Potter." Alex froze. She quickly unfroze and smiled.

"That's crazy Draco."

"Now that you mention it."

"I do not look like Harry Potter." Alex yelled. "So get of my case." With that Alex huffed and plugged in her iPod. Everyone went silent except the still two bickering twins who gave Draco headache. Soon everyone fell asleep.


	4. AN: Important Must Read

**A/N: Hey every one it's Danny. All my stories are going up for adoption as I am going to close my account because I don't have time for them anymore. I'll still be reading stories and commenting and stuff like that, but between work and school and homework. I just don't have the time anymore. And I just moved into a new home so I'll be getting stuff in order. If anyone is interested in adopting any of my stories please contact me on here or at my email **

**Thank you much love, **

**Danny **


	5. Chapter 5important must read

A/N: Hi it's me again. In case you don't know my name it's Danny and I'm out of inspiration to write anymore. So for now own my best friend is going to take over. Pucksprincess22 is going to officially take over all of my writing of course you will see me every once in awhile but as for now I'm officially cancelled.

Love,

Danny


End file.
